Remember me, Dave
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: This isn't really an insert fic, but there's no name in the story, so feel free to insert yourself. This story is about a fifth player and Dave. A little rushed, but please R&R honestly, and I'll update later. (Rated T for Homestuck) :D


This is something short for Dave and my OC. I was reading a story, and decided to make something of it. I would credit the person, but I've forgotten their name. ^-^ I'm so sorry, person. I remember something about a fifth player in the story I read, so here it is.

* * *

You sit in your chair, trying to relax yourself before meeting up with John and Jade. When you close your eyes, pale blue orbs cross your mind's eye. Your eyes snap open in surprise. "What?" You mumble to no one in particular, since no one is around to listen. You close your eyes again, seeing long brown hair with a welcoming smile.

_"Remember me, Dave..." _The person said in a girlish tone. It faded and jeered away, but it stayed in your mind long enough to make out a few sentences. _"Remember me, Dave. I was there for you all this time. Remember me, my Knight." _You don't open your eyes, even after the images flicker and fade away. Trying to make out some sense in the words that you don't remember.

Then, as if answering your confusion, your computer pings with something it found. Opening your eyes to look at the red and silver computer, you see a box labeled [Lost file found. Open File 413?]

Chuckling at the mention of the date when they started this game, he clicks yes. A pester-log and a video pops up. Before you open the pester-log, it says to listen to the video first. Obeying the directions, you click play, leaning back in your chair.

A girl appears with the same long brown hair that you just saw in your mind, a nervous expression written in ink on her face and clear as day in her pale blue eyes. _"My god, this is so frustrating. I know this is your first time hearing my voice and seeing my actual appearance, but this is urgent, Dave." _  
Suddenly, you're interested._ "I know your computer will mess up like always and you probably won't get this until after it happens but I'll risk it." _Confidence then appears on her face, as she looks directly into the camera.

_"Rose is going to go grimdark. Her mother and John's father is going to die, and I'm scared I'll be next. Dave, I'm scared, and alone, and you're the only person who I can get in contact with at the moment. Please pester me." _Sighing, her blue eyes haze over with realization._ "Knowing you won't understand my urgency because of your confounded irony, I'll put a pester-log below." _You immediately go down and read it.

**(gallantTestifyer began pestering turntechGodhead at 04:19)**

**GT: Hello, Dave*  
GT: If you're reading this then you didn't understand me in my video*  
GT: You know that I'm the Seer of Mind, I'm supposing, since you forget a lot of things*  
GT: Dave, I'm not kidding*  
GT: Rose will go grimdark*  
GT: I don't know why I'm saying this, but***  
GT: You need to save Rose* And fast*  
GT: I'm begging you* Leave me and Jade behind*  
GT: We can take care of ourselves* Help* Rose*  
GT: Despite my warnings, you'll find this-most likely- after Rose goes grimdark and Jade goes insane*  
GT: I just wanted to see if I could warn you guys ahead of time***  
GT: When you are reading this, I'll already be dead* All I wish is for you to remember me, my Knight*  
GT: That's all I ask*  
GT: I don't care if I die tonight, or if I live as I die inside tomorrow* I just want someone to remember me, and Rose is too busy, John is becoming god tier soon, and Jade is sympathizing with Jadesprite*  
GT: Dave, if you don't remember anything else***Please remember that I'll always be here for you* whenever you need me*  
GT: I know the game won't bring me back* And, I accept that because I got to spend time with you, Dave* I know you won't remember me, but I just wanted to try and forget everything that has been happening***  
GT: If anything, please Dave*  
GT: Protect Rose*  
GT: Save Jade*  
GT: Make John laugh again*  
GT: I don't care what happens to me, but if I must sacrifice myself for you and John and Rose and Jade***  
GT: I'd do it over nine thousand times* :)**

**(gallantTestifyer ceased pestering turntechGodhead at 05:13) **

You don't know why, but you know that you know this girl. This girl was very close to you and Bro. Though, you can't remember a damn thing about her! What the fuck!

Before you can rage about yourself not remembering it, another file was apparently 'received'. [File received from: GT from 13 minutes ago]

[Open file?] Of course, you clicked yes, only to have a video begin. _"Didn't I tell you, Dave?" T_he familiar voice called with a low chuckle. The screen was blacked out however, so Dave didn't see who it was. It had a hunch it was that person front he other file, though._ "Sounds can be deceiving now, Dave. How do you even recognize me?" _What?

How did the voice even know that he was thinking that, and about his hunch? It was confusing him to be honest._ "Honesty isn't always the best policy, Dave. Look, didn't I say I was the Seer of Mind?" _The voice cackled with enthusiastic intensity as you saw a flickering image of a green and teal outfit and pale blue eyes. _"Dave, I don't expect you to remember me. Mind players are easily forgotten, yet still remain as shards of another time. I told you this before the God Tiering began, should I say." _The voice sighs, as if pondering something.

"How do you know what i'm thinking right now, if this is a previously recorded message?" The question wasn't a question at all-more of a statement. The voice should be saying something it said before, not as if it was replying to him in person.

You could almost feel the cocky smirk. _"Have you ever heard of ghosts, Strider?"_ Your eyes widen. It can't be. Her spirit can't talk, let alone talk to YOU. _"Beliefs and facts are two different things Dave. I would've thought being able to sue time to your advantage, you'd become smarter with calculations, but unfortunately not."_ It chuckled lightly as if this was a normal conversation.

"I'm doing fly in Math. Fuck off." You hiss at the voice that currently held no form inside the monitor. "Why are you even talking to me? Aren't you dead?" You ask with a hint of suspicion.

_"No one ever really dies, my sweet, ironic, little Knight. Aradia dearest should've told you a lot about that."_ The voice chuckles demonically, making you shudder. _"I don't mean to scare. I must have gotten that trait from Vriska. Excuse my manners, I should really stay away from her more..." _

"Who are you?" You ask finally. "Do I know you?" You ask these questions like Rose would, trying to sketch out some details of the voice into a person.

_"Of course, you know me silly!" _It chuckles._ "It's just the matter of remembering me. I'm not sure I should tell you my name, however. That wouldn't be fair ot you and your capabilities, now would it?" _A low, playful chuckle escapes from the other side._ "Though, I will tell you one thing before I have to go talk to Ms. Leijion."_

You remain silent for the voice to continue. Fading away, it says cheerfully,

_"Nice job at saving Rose, dumbnuts."_

* * *

I don't know...


End file.
